


All The Little Ficlets Run Screaming Through My Head

by drawl_all_vowels



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawl_all_vowels/pseuds/drawl_all_vowels
Summary: Little tiny ficlets that won't ever grow longer.   Maybe.





	1. In The Quiet With You

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron and Robert’s morning after their second reunion scene was so quiet and settled as opposed to the reunion’s gut wrenching moments. This is my take on a possible follow up that afternoon.

His chin is resting on Robert’s shoulder as they stand arms wrapped loosely around each other in the empty kitchen.  The hard floor tile feels chilly against his bare feet, and he tucks himself in closer against his husband’s chest to make up for the lost heat.  

Tea has been eaten and cleaned up, Liv is out, and it’s just the two of them swaying slightly back and forth, back and forth. And it’s just so  _quiet._  Quiet enough to hear the tick of the clock above the mantle. Quiet enough for faint sounds of everyday village noise to filter softly through the closed kitchen window. Quiet enough for him to hear the soft puffs of breath Robert exhales through his nose as he breathes.

And he’s happy.  So very happy and content.

They’re leaning harder against each other now, muscles going malleable and relaxed.  He hides a small grin in Robert’s neck and thinks that, really, they should take a nap. Just head up to their still rumpled bed and have a proper midafternoon, settled married couple nap.  

“Upstairs?” It wasn’t him that asked but Robert, his voice relaxed and smooth and with just enough heat to suggest that he’s probably not thinking of sleep.  

And just like that, his lethargy gives way to memories of last night – of heated skin and drugging kisses. Of grasping hands and gravely moans. The smell of sex scenting the air around them as they relearned each other thoroughly. Memories of finally collapsing into a tangled pile of sweaty limbs, husky laughter floating in the air, tired muscles quivering from exertion. And they had repeated it - over and over again.

“Upstairs,” he responds. A nap can well bloody wait.


	2. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb says his first word.

Seb sits in his high chair waiting for his breakfast.  His eyes bounce back and forth between his two dads as they stumble around the kitchen. It had taken a long time to wake them up this morning, but eventually his cries had done the job.  He just doesn’t understand why adults take so long to drag themselves out of bed. Wake up. Get up. How can it be any easier? 

Daddy Aaron seems especially grumpy and disheveled this morning.  He’s standing in the middle of the kitchen glaring down at the burnt toast in his hand and looking like thunder clouds on a rainy day.  Then Aaron shrugs and starts scraping away at the black bread in his hand with a knife. Seb watches as he smears piles of butter on top of the very crispy bread and takes a large bite. 

Daddy Robert’s face isn’t quite as grumpy as Daddy Aaron’s, but he still wrinkles his face up at the loud  _ crunch _ the toast makes.  “Are you really going to eat that? It’s burnt!”

Seb isn’t sure why Daddy Robert cares.  He isn’t the one eating the toast, is he?  

Aaron looks over at Robert and licks a spot of butter from his index finger.  “It’s toast, Robert! Toast by definition is slightly burnt bread.” 

Robert grabs a small jar of baby food from the kitchen counter and sits down in front of Seb’s high chair. Finally!  Food is on the way. But instead of opening Seb’s breakfast straight away, Daddy Robert rubs his hand across his eyes and continues talking.  “Slightly being the word, Aaron. That looks like it’s been incinerated. It’s disgusting!” 

Seb looks closer at the jar his dad holds and opens his mouth wide in preparation.  Peaches are his favorite! His dads may be having a bad morning, but his is looking pretty good!   He smacks his palms against the top of his high chair in excitement. 

Aaron smiles at Seb before turning back to Robert.  “I put butter on it! It’s fine. It’s just toast.” Dark brown flecks fall onto the front of his jumper as he takes another large bite. 

Seb sends his best glare at Daddy Robert. He hasn’t even tried to open the peaches yet!  Why does Daddy Aaron get to eat and he can’t? He bangs his hands down harder and screeches a little.  Maybe that will get him some attention! 

It does.  Daddy Robert finally pries the lid from the peaches, and Seb opens his mouth in preparation. Then…..

Daddy Robert shakes his head and glances back over at Daddy Aaron. “Butter covers the burn, but it’s still there.  Idiot.” 

Exactly.  Idiots, the both of them.  Seb is hungry! “Idi!” Seb said.  

Both of his dads swing their heads around to him at the same time.  They do that all the time, move together like they were one person. Seb always wonders how they manage it.  

Daddy Robert says, “Did he just say idiot?”   He leans closer to Seb. “Seb, did you just say “idiot”?  

Why does Daddy Robert sound so surprised?  He said it first. And Seb has reason to call them that. He needs feeding!  Maybe Daddy Aaron will understand.

Seb turns to look at his toast eating dad.  Aaron is standing still with his toast halfway to his face and his mouth hanging open.  Seb points at him and says again, “Idi.” 

Aaron lowers his toast down to the counter.  “Seb just called me an idiot.” He mouth still hasn’t closed all the way, and he’s looking at Seb like he has just done something amazing. Which is crazy, really.  Daddy Robert calls Daddy Aaron that all the time. What’s the big deal? 

“Our boy’s a genius, Aaron.”  Then Robert laughs. And Aaron laughs.  So Seb starts laughing, too. Why not? His dads have lost their minds.  

And he still needs feeding.  Idiots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and answer them all. :)

**Author's Note:**

> As I always, I love comments and try to answer each one!


End file.
